IRON SASO(Saso hime ver)
by oolandia4187
Summary: ini cerita dimana sasori awalnya menjadi manusia boneka dan awalnya bergabung menjadi anggota akatsuki dan awalnya pertemuan saso dengan Tobi


**IRON SASO**

ini cerita dimana sasori belum menjadi manusia boneka….

Setelah sasori mendapatkan boneka kazekage 3 sasori berencana untuk keluar dari sunakagure….

Di perjalanan Sasori pergi keluar dari desa suna sasori di kejar beberapa pasukan sunakagure...

Sasori diselamatkan oleh partner setianya Yura... Dan pada akhirnya…..

Yura menyerang jantung Sasori sehingga Sasori tak bisa buat apa"...

seketika seseorang misterius yang memakai topeng membawa sasori dengan jurus dimensinya...

IRON SASO will starting now…..

Seketika sasori sadar dan terbangun "d-dimana aku? Apakah aku masih hidup?"

Seketika seseorang memakai topeng misterius mendatangi sasori dan menjawab

"ah? Jadi kau sudah sadar yah... Akasuna sasori dari ninja pasir bukan?"

Sasori menjawab " huh? Siapa kau? Kau Tahu dari mana?"

Topeng misterius itu pun menjawab" apa yang terjadi padamu semalam? Kau diserang oleh pelajuridmu sendiri? Kau mengambil mayat kazekage 3 bukan?"

Sasori menjawab dengan kesal "yura... Dia... Akan kubunuh... Sialan... dia mengkhianatiku... *tiba" ponselnya berbunyi*"

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ah? Jadi pacarmu mengkhawatirkanmu yah? Fufufu kemungkinan yura iri dengan pasir hitam kazekage yang kau ambil saso..."

Sasori menjawab sambil menaro ponselnya ke kantong celana "sepertinya begitu…. Yura akan kubunuh…. Aku…. Akan kemarkasnya…."

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ah? Jadi kau akan kemarkasnya? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu markasnya lagi pula yura telah mengambil gulunganku..."

Sasori menjawab" hm.. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ! Jangan membuatku menunggu.."

Topeng misterius pun menjawab"fufufufu baiklah…''

Seketika sasori membuka jubahnya rambut sasori yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi warna putih dan ada jantung buatan di dada sasori

Sasori berkata dengan heran dalam hati "tubuhku…..''

Topeng misterius menjawab" bagaimana tubuhmu yang baru yg kubuat... bagus kan? Fufufu"

Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil" heh! Menarik juga... Kalau begitu kita berangkat !..."

Tiba" si topeng misterius membawa sasori kemarkasnya yura dengan jurus dimensinya…

Sasori berkata sambil merasa kaget"jurus apa yang kau pakai? Dan dimana ini?''

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ini markasnya..."

*tiba" pasukan yura datang untuk menyerang *

Sasori berkata" heh! Jadi ini markasnya akan kuserang mereka sekaligus... SENJU SOBU!''

Sasori dapat mengalahkan beberapa pasukan yura

Topeng misterius pun tertarik dengan gaya pertarungan sasori dan berkata" fufufufu menarik juga kau sasori...''

Pada akhirnya sasori dapat mengalah semua pasukan sekaligus!

Sasori berkata"YURA! Dimana kau? Apa kau takut padaku? Hah?!"

Tiba" yura menyerang jantung sasori dari belakang dengan jurus magma"siapa yang bilang kalau aku takut hah?"

Topeng misterius berkata" jadi dia mengambil kristal magma untuk dipakai dirinya sendiri heh... Kau tak boleh kalah sasori fufufu"

Sasori menyerang yura kebelakang sehingga yura agak terpental dan akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan

Sasori berkata sambil rasa sakit" aaaaarghhh... Apa tujuanmu yura? Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Yura menjawab" tujuanku? Tujuanku adalah menguasai dunia *evil laugh* itu karena kau tak memberiku pasir hitam kazekage ke 3 huahahaha''

Yura bersiap"ingin menyerang saso dengan jurus magmanya dan berkata" sekarang matilah kau"

Dan tiba" hime pacar sasori menyerang yura dari belakang"

Sasori berkata dengan kaget" hime?! Kenapa kamu kesini?"

Hime menjawab" aku mengkhawatirkanmu saso jadi aku datang menolongmu"

Yura menjawab" keh! Dasar!" tiba" yura menculik hime

Hime berkata"sasooooo tolong aku"

Sasori berkata sambil kesal"HIMEEEE! aku harus menolongnya ! aaaarghh... Keh !. *sambil memegang jantungnya yang sakit*

Topeng misterius pun menjawab"jangan bergerak semaumu saso kau terluka parah... aku harus menyembuhkanmu dahulu'' *topeng misterius membawa saso kemarkasnya dengan dimensinya*

Sasori memperbaiki tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat jantung baru sekaligus mempermodif tubuh boneka barunya…. Tentu saja rambutnya tidak akan berubah menjadi warna putih lagi

Dan sasori berkata"hime kau akan ku selamatkan!''

Topeng misterius menjawab''yah.. terserah kau saja ngomong" tubuhmu sudah kuperbaiki apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

Sasori menjawab" baiklah ! Ayo kita pergi sekarang ! Jangan membuatnya menunggu !"

Topeng misterius membawa sasori ke markas yura yang berbeda untuk menyelamatkan hime

Sasori menyerang pasukan yura yang cukup banyak sehingga sasori hamper kehabisan cakra

Dan tobi berkata" kau gila kau ingin melawan mereka? Pasukan yura? Yang berjumlah tiga ratusan? Lebih baik menyerah saja''

Sasori berkata" menyerah? Aku sudah berniat untuk menyelamatkan hime heh... Akan kubuat kalian sengsara dengan seniku! Akahigi hyakki no soen!''

*tiba" muncul seratus boneka sasori*

Sasori berkata"Mari kita mulai ! Akan ku buat mereka sengsara !"

Sasori dapat mengalahkan pasukan yura sekaligus

Yura datang dan berkata" huahahah jadi kau sudah datang saso... sayangnya perempuan ini akan kubunuh...''

Yura melempar hime kejurang

Hime berkata"sasooooo tolong akuuuuu''

Dengan cepat sasori dapat menolong hime dengan menggendong nya

Sasori berkata" tenang saja hime kau sudah selamat hime aku akan selalu menolongmu ...''

Hime berkata sambil tersenyum"arigatou saso-kun'

Yura tiba" datang dan berkata" kau hebat bisa menyelamatkan perempuanmu saso rasakan ini...'' *yura melemparkan beberapa shuriken/kunai kearah saso*

Sasori terkena shuriken tersebut tapi ia tak merasa kesakitan sedikit pun

Dan sasori berkata" hanya ini kah? hanya ini kah?! Keh! I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM !

Yura berkata dengan kaget"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?''

Sasori berkata" aku? aku adalah manusia boneka yang akan mengalahkanmu yaitu IRON SASO..."

Sasori menyerang yura bertubi" dengan jurusnya sehingga membuat yura terluka parah* DIEEEE YOU !"

Yura kesakitan dan berkata" aaaaghhh... Cukup sudah aku akan membunuhmu!'' yura berubah menjadi manusia api dan menyerang saso bertubi" dan berkata"hanya ini kah? Hah?"

Sasori kesakitan dan berkata"akh... Aku memang kalah kalau dalam fisik dekat tapi... Rasakan ini...'' mengeluarkan serangan api dari jantungnya dan sasori berkata" Die you!''

Yura kesakitan dan berkata'' aaaaakh... '' yura terjatuh karena kena serangan api saso

Topeng misterius berkata" benar" menarik... Kau mengalahkannya sayangnya yura masih hidup…. Terserah yura akan kau apakan…. fufufu "

Sasori berkata"terima kasih telah menolongku… sebagai gantinya aku akan ikut dengan kau….dan ngomong" sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Topeng misterius menjawab" fufufu jadi begitu yah aku cukup panggil aku tobi saja tapi orang" memanggilku madara tapi terserah kau saja heh!" *tobi menghilang dengan dimensinya*

Seketika sasori berkata''meskipun aku manusia boneka aku adalah….

IRON SASO!''

THE END


End file.
